


Не заходите за черту, Поттер!

by Blondunishka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Horror, M/M, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondunishka/pseuds/Blondunishka
Summary: Северус и Гарри идут к бункеру по шоссе.





	

      — Профессор, вам не кажется, что мы идём уже вечность?  
      — Не говорите ерунды, Поттер, мы вышли всего час назад.  
      — И всё-таки, я чувствую себя так, будто прошёл уже добрые миль двести.  
      — Прекратите ныть, Поттер. Или вы привыкли, что вас все носят на руках?  
      — Ну зачем же, — фыркнул Гарри, — мы могли бы взять машину.  
      — Ни я, ни вы не водим.  
      — Точно, и зачем только на свете существуют маглы-водители.  
      — Поттер, не заходите за черту!  
      — Далась вам эта черта, профессор?  
      — Это автострада, а я несу ответственность за вас. Насколько мне известны магловские правила, автомобиль не может пересечь белую линию.  
      — По правилам да, но вы же не думаете что все их соблюдают, да и к тому же мы не застрахованы от неожиданностей.   
      — Зная вас, да. Мы не застрахованы. И всё-таки соблюдайте правила, Поттер. Пока я здесь, вы обязаны не заходить за неё.  
      — А если я сделаю это, вы снимите с меня баллы?  
      — Вам так не терпится?  
      — Просто это странно, вы говорите, что мы идём час, а за это время, вы ещё ни разу не сказали мне: Поттер, двадцать баллов в с Гриффиндора!  
      — Если вы не заметили, мы не в Хогвартсе.  
      — Раньше это вам не мешало, вы снимали баллы с Гриффиндора в счёт следующего года.  
      — Поттер, вы можете иногда помолчать?  
      — Иногда да, но всё-таки мы идём по прямой дороге, как какие-то апостолы! Это странно и скучно.  
      — Скажите это Дамблдору.  
      — Нет я понимаю, магический всплеск можно отследить и всё такое, но всё равно! Почему бы нельзя было воспользоваться магловской машиной, а? И кстати, если это автострада, то где маши… — Гарри не успел договорить, как услышал рёв мотора сзади, он хотел было обернуться и уже остановился, чтобы это сделать, но голос, идущего сзади Снейпа, прервал его:  
      — Не стойте столбом, Поттер. Иначе мы не успеем к ночи, — Гарри вновь пошёл, машина уже доехала до них и промчалась мимо. Поттер проводил её тоскливым взглядом.  
      — Это жестоко!  
      — Прекратите ныть.  
      — Нет ничего более скучного, чем вот так идти, мне вообще кажется, что мы идём по кругу! Вообще ничего не меняется, — Гарри с неудовольствием посмотрел направо, затем налево. Пустыня Техаса глаз не радовала вовсе.   
      — Не говорите ерунды, мы идём по прямой, каким образом, мы бы могли идти по кругу? Просто здешние пейзажи слишком однобоки и специфичны.  
      — Это верно, такая пустота вгоняет меня в уныние.  
      — Поттер, я бы мог сказать, что меня вгоняет в уныние, но боюсь моя мысль будет слишком сложна для вас.  
      — А вы не бойтесь, — хихикнул Поттер, — изложите как есть, — Поттер с удовольствием подумал о том, как Снейп закатывает глаза, ругая про себя гриффиндорца за чрезмерную тупость и неумение увидеть в таком прозрачном намёке оскорбление.  
      — Извольте, меня вгоняет в уныние, что я вынужден сопровождать такого идиота как вы, преподавать зелья непутевым придуркам, неспособным отличить одно от другого.  
      — Что ж, это не так сложно, как могло показаться из ваших слов.  
      — Поттер, черта!  
      — Да Мерлин ты мой! — испугался Гарри и посмотрел под ноги, он действительно задел кедом хорошо прорисованную белую полосу, — профессор, машин нет! А я заступил всего ничего.  
      — Идите, Поттер, давайте, вы плетётесь как улитка, такими темпами мы к ночи не успеем, — Гарри посмотрел вдаль и увидел несколько машин, едущих навстречу.  
      — Надо же, всё-таки тут кто-то ездит. Сдаётся мне, Дамблдор выбрал самую непопулярную дорогу. Как вы думаете?  
      — Я думаю, что вам следует заткнуться и шевелить ногами.  
      — Чёрт, что-то жарко стало, —Гарри посмотрел на небо и увидел прямо над своей головой солнце, жарко пёкшее их макушки, — У вас случайно с собой нет воды?  
      — Нет и предвосхищая ваши вопросы, использовать магию нельзя.  
      — Знаю, магический всплеск.  
      — Именно, министерство может отследить. Потерпите.  
      — Сколько же здесь градусов? — тяжело вздохнул Гарри и подёргал ворот майки, пытаясь тем самым охладить своё тело. — А вам в вашей хламиде чёрной не жарко?  
      — Нет, — скупо ответил Снейп.  
      — Ну да, — Гарри не поверил, но всё-таки не стал по этому поводу ничего говорить. Некоторое время он молчал, пейзаж никак не менялся.  
      — Профессор.  
      — Ну что ещё?  
      — Сколько времени мы пробудем в этом бункере?  
      — Оставшееся лето, — Гарри чуть не застонал в горло.  
      — Это несправедливо. В конце августа я обычно приезжаю в Нору.  
      — Обойдётесь в этом году без Уизли.  
      — Может отпустите меня хотя бы на день рождения?  
      — Поттер, что не ясного во фразе "всё лето"?  
      — Не ясно, почему?  
      — Надо было спрашивать у Дамблдора!  
      — Как-будто у меня было время на это, — фыркнул Гарри и замолчал, смотря себе под ноги. Не прошло и пяти минут, как он открыл рот:  
      — И всё-таки, далеко ещё?  
      — Поттер, заткнитесь, хотя бы ненадолго.  
      — Я же молчал только что!  
      — Жалкие две минуты.  
      — Вы ещё посчитать умудрились, — весело ответил Гарри. Снейп на это ничего не ответил. Поттер посмотрел вдаль и понял, что на горизонте ничего нет, дорога всё также тянулась вперёд и её конца не было видно; она изгибалась и потом резко обрывалась, как-будто её и не существовало вовсе. Голые поля тоже не сменили своего картины: унылые, бескрайние и неживые.  
      — Мне вот интересно, как вы можете знать, сколько нам ещё идти, если впереди ничего нет?  
      — Вот когда появится, тогда дойдём.  
      — И когда появится?  
      — Следите за горизонтом и не заходите за черту.  
      — Профессор, если вы начитались правил о дорожном движении маглов и теперь неукоснительно следуете им, я должен вас разочаровать; маглы много что пишут, но это не значит, что все эти правила нужно соблюдать.  
      — У вас, Поттер, извращённое понятие о правилах, так что ваше мнение я в расчёт не беру.  
      — А здравый смысл?! Что такого в этой линии?  
      — Поттер, вы в курсе, что это магистраль?  
      — Да я знаю, знаю! Машины, опасно и всё такое, но за всё время, что мы идём, проехало от силы… — Гарри замолчал. Как только он заговорил о машине, то услышал звук приближающейся фуры. Поттер хотел было обернуться, но его остановил голос Снейпа.  
      — Не ездят, говорите, — ехидно сказал Снейп, отбив у Гарри всякое желание оборачиваться. Поттер увидел боковым зрением фуру, быстро промчавшуюся по его левую сторону. Поттер не успел прочесть, что на ней было написано.   
      — Нет, не ездят, всего… — и снова звук приближающейся машины заставил Гарри замолчать. Поттер подозрительно уставился на машину, проезжающую мимо и понял, что та опять проехала так быстро, что он не смог понять, кто сидит за рулём, мужчина или женщина?  
      — Кончайте ломать комедию, Поттер. Обычная магистраль, довольно оживлённая.  
      — Кто сидел за рулём? — спросил Поттер.  
      — В каком смысле?  
      — Вы рассмотрели водителя?  
      — На кой мне его рассматривать?  
      — Просто… — Поттер посмотрел вдаль и не увидел ни фуры, ни машины. Всё тот же чистый горизонт и палящее солнце над ними. — Сколько мы идём?  
      — Поттер, вы только что спрашивали, мы вышли час назад.  
      — Да, но разве мы не говорим уже давно?  
      — У вас верно в голове от солнца помутилось, — Поттер не ответил, уставившись на собственные кеды и белую полосу. Гарри нарочно наступил на неё и тут же услышал:  
      — Не заходите за черту!  
      — Вы что следите за моими ногами?  
      — Поттер! Почему вы неспособны соблюдать даже простейшие правила?!  
      — Да что в этом такого?! — Гарри вновь хотел повернуться к зельевару, он уже остановился, чтобы начать возмущаться, но голос Снейпа его заставил пойти по дороге:  
      — Не стойте столбом, иначе мы не придём к даже к вечеру,  
      — Вы уже говорили это.  
      — А вы меня не слушали! — Поттер вновь окинул взглядом: не меняющийся горизонт, линию под ногами и пустыню по бокам и вдруг подумал, что за всё их путешествие, он ни разу не посмотрел на Снейпа. Он лишь слышал его, но каждый раз, когда он хотел что-то сказать ему лично, зельевар пресекал его попытки своими комментариями.  
      Внутри Поттера вдруг всё обмерло. Гарри понятия не имел, с кем он идёт и пререкается всю дорогу, более того, он даже не помнил, как они оказались на этой дороге.  
      — Профессор, — позвал гриффиндорец.   
      — Ну что ещё, Поттер?  
      — Давно мы идём?  
      — Мы вышли час назад. Сколько я могу повторять это? — Гарри, не раздумывая, шагнул за черту и немедленно обернулся. Позади был не Снейп и вообще не человек. Чёрное огромное бесформенное нечто, жидкой формы, как-будто перетекающее в пространстве, тянущее свои жуткие отростки и отвратительно булькающее, словно густая жижа. А вонь! Как он мог не чувствовать её всё это время? Гарри задохнулся в немом крике. Вокруг всё потемнело, исчезло палящее солнце. Небо мгновенно покрыли тяжёлые нависающие тучи, а шоссе, бывшее только хорошо уложенным и аккуратным, потрескалось и превратилось в мешанину грязи.   
      — НЕЕ ЗААХООДИИТЕЕ ЗАА ЧЕЕРТУУ, ПООТТЕЕР! — звук голоса был похож на плохо различимый гул. Оно растягивало слова, как-будто они ему тяжело давались. Гарри сорвался с места, он помчался прочь от урода, спотыкаясь о сырую землю, из-за которой он сильно буксовал. В конце концов Поттер упал и тут же повернулся лицом к тому, что выдавало себя за Снейпа. Оно было близко. Оно всегда было близко и от него нельзя было убежать. Эта дьявольская жижа, зловонная и чёрная как дёготь настигала его и не было никакого шанса от него убежать. Гарри пытался отползти, но его руки утопали в грязи, а сам уже был готов сдаться. Когда Поттер понял, что бороться бессмысленно, он закрыл глаза. Вонь накрыла его и вместе с ним накрыло сильное удушье.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
      — Как он?   
      — Ночью опять был приступ, профессор Снейп, — колдомедик в белом одеянии стояла подле зельевара. Северус с тягостным молчанием смотрел на бледного Поттера, лежавшего на больничной койке. — Ещё один и мы не сможем его… — она не закончила. Снейп и так слишком плохо выглядел. Его стоило пожалеть.  
      — Оставьте меня с ним, — попросил Северус, присаживаясь на стул подле постели гриффиндорца. Колдомедик кивнула и вышла, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
      — Решил оставить меня одного, — Снейп до боли сжал тонкую кисть Гарри. — Не заходи за черту, Поттер.  
      Северус коснулся рукой щеки гриффиндорца, а потом коротко поцеловал его в лоб.  
      — Я вернусь через пару дней, Гарри, — сказал Снейп, — в этот раз конференция продлится всего три дня, ты и не заметишь.  
      Северус постоял ещё немного, как-будто ожидая, что Поттер очнётся и скажет что-то в ответ, а потом вышел. Гарри лежал также неподвижно, а его сердце отбивало ровный здоровый ритм.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
      — Профессор, вам не кажется, что мы идём уже вечность?  
      — Не говорите ерунды, Поттер, мы вышли всего час назад.  
  
  
Конец.


End file.
